User talk:Miguelnuva1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SSWerty page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 01:07, August 3, 2010 RE: Dragonball St Hi! It's really great to get positive feedback on my fanfics. I really appreciate it. Unfortunately, Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 4 are not real games and will not be coming out :'(. As the Warrior, I wanted him to not have a name as it is different, and makes him stand out. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Serroli Serroli's looks similar to Vegito, except with longer hair and black robes. His back story is he was created by Dark Kai when DK was imprisoned by the Namekians to stop the Nameks and kill them. Then, Serroli found out how to break his bonds and stopped obeying Dark Kai. He was then too much for the real Saiyans to handle, and so they wished for him to be killed but Shenron told he was too poerful to kill and so he split Serroli into Goku and Vegeta and made it so that they wouldn't appear for thousands of years. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : No, he was made by Dark Kai and isn't a Saiyan by heritage. He was made Saiyan as Dark Kai had made the Saiyans some of the most powerful beings in the Universe. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) What was your backstory for him? Might as well hear it if you went to the trouble to make one. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : That's quite good, but one issue I've found arrives. Serroli first transformed to SS as a rampage in Great Ape. The thing of him turning SS1-4 on his 10th birthday seems a bit out of snyc as he wouldn't be on a mission. Despite that, it's very good. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yeah, sure. What do you need? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 02:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : Answers: : 1. When you go to edit something, there should be a toolbar overhead. This toolbar will have three sections. One is called "Text appearance", one is called "Insert", and the final one is called "Controls". Go to Text appearance, and click on the button that says "Normal". A menu should come up with things like "Normal", "Heading 2", "Heading 3" and so on. Click on the one you want. : I'll give you some examples of the different headings: : Normal - What I'm typing in now. : Heading 2 - See above to where it says "Reply" Heading 3 - How I'm typing now Heading 4 - How I'm typing now Heading 5 - How I'm typing now : Hope that made sene : 2. Why do want to use Serroli? How will he fit into your story line? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 04:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC)